Love
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Clark tells Lana that he loves her, She chokes and starts freaking out. Chapter 2 will be up soon!
1. Default Chapter

Lana and Clark were at Burger King waiting for Chloe and Pete to get their food  
  
"You want my pickles?" Lana asked Clark  
  
"Yeah, Sure"  
She put them on his burger  
  
"So are you going to the carnival with me tomorrow?" She asked him  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I am Lana, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
She smiled gratefully at him  
  
"Thank you so much, I hope you don't mind me working at the dunking booth"  
  
"Anything to see you in a wet T-shirt"  
  
Her jaw dropped  
  
"It's a joke, Lana"  
  
She smiled  
  
"OK, but I know you are serious"  
  
"I bet a lot of little 14-year-olds will be throwing balls at you"  
  
She laughed "Yeah"  
  
Lana took a bite of her onion rings and he took a deep breath  
  
"I love you, Lana"  
  
She looked at him, wide eyed, then started choking on her onion rings, she spit it out into a napkin and starting fanning herself  
  
"Lana, Are you OK?" Clark asked worried  
  
Chloe and Pete come back and Chloe sat next to Lana, she noticed Lana's face was red and her eyes were watery from choking  
  
"Are you OK?" Chloe asked her  
  
She started to hyperventilate, then caught herself and got up  
  
"Chloe, come to the bathroom with me"  
  
Chloe got up worried and followed her friends. Pete stared at Clark  
  
"What the hell did you do to Lana?"  
  
"I just told her I loved her.. She freaked out!"  
  
Pete laughed  
  
"Maybe she thinks you are moving to fast"  
  
Clark threw his hands up  
  
"We knew each other sense we were 3!"  
  
Chloe and Lana where in the bathroom, Lana was splashing cold water on her face, Chloe was leaning against the towel box  
  
"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Something Clark said" Lana said  
  
"Oh my God, Did he break up with you?"  
  
"No, no, no. He just told me that he....loved me!"  
  
"What is so bad about that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just wasent ready for it, it just hit me out of the blue"  
  
"Is that why you freaked out, I mean, Is the feeling not mutual?"  
  
"Yes, it is but.... I don't know"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It just freaked me out"  
  
"What are you going to say to him now?"  
  
"I don't think I can go out there after freaking out like that"  
  
she paused  
  
"Can you take me home, please?"  
  
Chloe glared at her friend, then rolled her eyes and smiled sympathetically  
  
"OK, come with me"  
  
Clark and Pete were sitting down, they saw Lana walk out, Just as Clark was about to go for her Chloe ran over  
  
"Lana wants to go home, She's embarrassed that she freaked out when you told her you loved her"  
  
"I'll take her home"  
  
"She doesn't really want to face you now. She says she will see you tomorrow OK?"  
  
"Um, OK?"  
  
She kissed Pete on the lips  
  
"Bye Pete"  
  
He waved  
  
"See you tomorrow, Chloe" 


	2. Love part 2

Chloe, Pete and Clark walked through the fair  
  
"So how is Lana?" Clark asked Chloe as they walked  
  
"She's still kind of embarrassed but pretty good, she is in the dunking booth"  
  
Clark looked around "Do you guys mind if I go see her?"  
  
"No, Go ahead" Pete said then he looked at Chloe "You want to go on The Spider?"  
  
"The roughest ride there is?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She smiled "Of course!"  
  
"Okay, we are going, see you later Clark"  
  
"Bye guys" Clark said left  
  
Chloe and Pete went on to the ride  
  
Clark walked up to the ticket guy  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the dunking booth is?" he asked him  
  
The guy looked at him and smiled  
  
"You want to dunk that hot girl too?"  
  
"She is my girlfriend!"  
  
"OOPS! Woah, sorry dude! Anyways make a left at the Ferris Wheel it is right next to the cotton candy stand"  
  
"Okay, thank you"  
  
Clark left and followed the directions. Lana was at the dunking both dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of cut off denim shorts, she was sitting on the seat in the dunking booth with her hair up. A 5-year-old boy threw at her but missed  
  
"Oh, Good try!" she said to the little boy, who was given a tiny stuffed teddy bear  
  
The next was a 12-year-old boy and a 15-year-old girl  
  
"Okay, keep them comein! I'm tired of being dry!" she said in her best peppy voice  
  
Clark spotted her  
  
"Lana!"  
  
She shaded her eyes  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He shouted over the people  
  
"Lana, I know you are freaking out about this, and it is fully understandable!"  
  
"Clark, I wasent ready for it!"  
  
"I know!" He shouted making his way through the crowd "I just said it in the moment, if you don't want me to say it anymore, I won't!"  
  
"Clark wait..!"  
  
"We will take it slow if you want to!"  
  
"Clark, wait....!"  
  
"Tell me when you are ready!"  
  
"Clark!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am ready!" she shouted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clark Kent, I love you too!" she screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
Just as she did a boy threw a ball that hit the target and she fell in the water. She back up and smiled, smiling from ear to ear Clark ran and lifted her out of the water and they both kissed passionately on the lips while they rest of the crowd cheered their heads off at the happy couple. Mr. Linneat walked over and tapped Lana on the shoulder  
  
"Miss Lang! you are not paying paid to make out with your boyfriend!"  
  
Clark and Lana smiled embarrassed  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Linneat" She said guiltily, she turned to Clark "Meet me at the Ferris Wheel at 7:00, my shift will be over"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Clark walked off to join Chloe and Pete while Lana climbed back on the seat in the dunking booth to be soaked a few more times When it was 7:00 Clark was waiting at the Ferris Wheel, Lana came, her hair down wearing jeans and a tank top  
  
"Hey" she said smiling  
  
"Hi"  
  
They went on the ride and sat down  
  
"So this doesn't change anything between us does it?" she asked  
  
"I don't think so" he said looking up "I think we'll just say it when we need to you know?"  
  
"Yeah.. sorry for getting all freaked out at the restaurant"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder  
  
"I love the carnival" she said smiling  
  
"I love you"  
  
She looked at him and cracked up  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Um, OK.." He said  
  
She kissed him and he kissed her back, they broke apart to watch the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Look at how beautiful the view is" Lana said, smiling  
  
"Yeah, beautiful" Clark said, looking at her  
  
Lana turned around  
  
"You are not even looking at...."  
  
He kissed her and soon they were making out again, They stayed on the Ferris Wheel for an hour to kiss and talk and enjoy the view 


End file.
